1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to storage containers and, more particularly, to storage containers used to hold disc-shaped items of recorded media. Specifically, the present invention relates to a thin storage container having a holding hub having a minimum height with small holding fingers that fit within the container when the container is closed.
2. Background Information
Numerous of types of media are now recorded and stored on disc-shaped items of recorded media such as CDs and DVDs. Such items of recorded media include audio and computer CDs and audio, video, and computer DVDs. Various other types of media may also be recorded on similar types of media. In the past, the disc-shaped items of recorded media have been stored in relatively large and sturdy storage containers in order to protect the items and to house literature that may accompany the disc.
The marketplace is now using recorded media on CDs and DVDs to introduce a wide variety of materials to the general public including distributing free music or free software on a disc through the mail in order to advertise a product or service. Previous large storage containers have been too large, heavy, and expensive to use as mailers. The art thus desires a product that can hold and protect a disc while being small enough to mail with a regular envelope or magazine.
Another problem with larger storage containers is that they occupy a large amount of storage space when grouped together in large quantities. Owners of large quantities of discs desire to safely store the discs in a relatively small space. The storage problem is especially problematic when a large number of discs are stored in a vehicle.
The art also desires that the disc be securely held in the storage container so that the disc does not fall out of the container when the container is opened.
In view of the foregoing, an objective of the present invention is to provide a storage container for a disc-shaped item of recorded media.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a storage container for a disc-shaped item of recorded media that holds the disc-shaped item of recorded media on a retaining hub.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a storage container for a disc-shaped item of recorded media that is thin so that the container occupies a minimal amount of space.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a storage container for a disc-shaped item of recorded media that is easy to hold, open, remove, and replace a disc.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a storage container for a disc-shaped item of recorded media that securely holds the disc on a retaining hub at the center hole of the disc while positioning the entire retaining hub within the storage compartment of the storage container.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a storage container for a disc-shaped item of recorded media having a latch disposed at the edge of the container that allows the user to securely grasp the storage container while operating the latch.
These and other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by a storage container for holding a disc-shaped item of recorded media that includes a base defining a disc seating area adapted to receive the disc-shaped item of recorded media; a lid hingedly connected to the base between open and closed positions; the lid covering at least a portion of the disc-seating area when the lid is in the closed position; and the base having at least one holding tab that is not covered by the lid when the lid is in the closed position; the holding tab adapted to allow a person to grip the base when opening and closing the lid.
Other objectives and advantages of the invention are achieved by a storage container for holding a disc-shaped item of recorded media; the storage container including a base defining a disc seating area adapted to receive the disc-shaped item of recorded media; a hub connected to the base and disposed in the disc seating area; the hub being adapted to hold the disc-shaped item of recorded media; the hub including a sidewall and a locking finger projecting outwardly from the sidewall; the sidewall having a height and an upper surface; the locking finger having a height substantially less than the height of the sidewall; the sidewall being substantially unmoveable; the locking finger being flexible and adapted to allow a disc-shaped item of recorded media to be forced down over the hub; a lid hingedly connected to the base between open and closed positions; and the lid covering at least a portion of the disc-seating area when the lid is in the closed position.